The Founders Princess
by Harmony-RoseXXX
Summary: "Perhaps Lady Gryffindor - Slytherin, we could continue this later? We need to find Albus and tell him the troll is no longer a danger."
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: anything you recognise isn't mine the plot however is all mine

Now this is just a taster as I'm not sure whether to continue with this or not so please leave a quick "yes" in a review if you do ta muchly

* * *

It was getting worse as the weeks went by, so much for fitting in here, it's just as bad as muggle school. Finally my breaking point came on All Hallows' eve I locked myself in the girls loo and cried all afternoon missing classes and lunch.

 _This is is we're the story begins._

* * *

With tears blurring her vision she continued to run away from the boy who had just insulted her, she ran into the girls one she knew no one would want to enter because of Moaning Myrtle. The girl made it as far as the sinks before collapsing on the ground in tears, her frizzy brown hair covering her face while her arms wrapped themselves around her legs.

 _Why is everyone so mean to me? I thought that here I could find some friends at last. I was wrong, what the girls said to me back at muggle school must have been right, I am a worthless bushy-haired, buck toothed beaver not a human, my parents hate me and no one wants me anymore._

 _"_ I wish I was some where that people would like me for me and want me." She sniffed in between her tears unaware that she had spoken her wish aloud.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry it's taken so long to get this next chapter up but life got in the way as it does to us all. As I'm sure you know anything you recognise isn't mine but the plot the plot is all mine, anyway so enjoy.

Deep underground the castle, in fact almost directly underneath the eleven year old girl crying in the girls haunted bathroom, a large green serpent stirred after almost fifty years of enchanted sleep. The serpent raised its head sleepily and listened to the girls wish; the serpent uncoiled it's self and slithered along several tunnels and passageways until it was on the other side of the sinks the girl was sat by. The serpent was now close enough to sense whether or not the student was worthy of the gift and task her former master and his friends had left her to guard until she found a worthy person to bestow them on.

this heartbroken and unloved young girl was the first since her master had left this plane that she found worthy to take on the task of being their heir.

Making sure to have her second eyelid covering her deadly eyes so she wouldn't petrify or kill the girl she then came out of the pipe she had been in careful not to startle or upset the child. Wrapping herself around the child so she could comfort her she started to croon to the girl. She looked up at the snake through tear filled eyes and smiled slightly before wrapping her arms around the snakes large neck she then fell asleep to the selects crooning.

Feeling the snake coil up gently around their she started slightly before feeling surrounded by warmth and safety. Looking up ate snake with a sleepy smile she hugged the snakes neck as much as possible and falling asleep again. By now the feast had started in the great hall and all of the other students were in there enjoying the food. However at the staff table the head of Gryffindor was counting her lions to ensure they were all there.

'So is everyone here?' The Potion Master asked after he had finished counting the students in his house, no one was missing. The heads of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw confirmed that all in their houses were present.

'One of my first year lions are missing, but she is probably in the library.' Professor McGonagall replied, but she dismissed the fact that one of her lions were missing.

Professor Snape the Slytherin Head of House however made a mental note of it just encase the knowledge of it was needed later and scanning the first years on the red table noted that Hermione Granger was the missing student; about half an hour later the doors to the hall burst open and the Defence Professor ran up the middle aisle screaming which effectively silenced the entire hall of celebrating children.

'Troll, in the dungeons, thought you ought to know!' Quarrelling then fell _forwards_ in a faint. The children all started to scream in panic before Albus silenced them and ordered them back to their common rooms.

'Albus! Both my house and the Hufflepuffs common rooms are located in the dungeons where the troll is supposed to be are you _trying_ to get our students killed?' Albus nodded and before anyone could exit the great hall used his connection to the the school wards to close the double doors so no one could get out.

'A change of plan, you will all be much safer in here so if you would please return to your house tables and continue your dinner the Professors will be dealing with the troll.' Turning to Poppy and Hagrid he asked them to stay and look after Quirrel and the students and keep the children as calm as they could. The heads of houses and himself exited the hall via the staff exit.

'Albus, Fillius and I will meet you down in the dungeons we need to make sure all of the students are in the great hall.' Severus said after asking the diminutive Proffessor to accompany him.

'Of course but hurry we may very well need both of you.' The two Professors quickly turned to check the library with it being the closest place any wayward students may be holed up. Once out of earshot of the others Severus explained in more detail why they were going to the library.

'Miss Granger may be in there, Minerva noticed she was missing earlier but dismissed it thinking that she was in the library, but I don't think she is, quite a few of her fellow year mates are saying that she ran to the girls bathroom on this floor and has been in there since this morning.'

Flitwick nodded and replied, 'Then let us hurry and pray you are wrong for once.' After checking the library and finding it empty the two quickly headed to the girls bathroom. Half way there they heard and smelt the troll and quicken their pace as it sounded close to the bathroom they were headed for.

In the bathroom Hermione asleep on the serpents body was about to be taken down to the snakes special chamber the founders had built in preparation for this moment. The troll entered the bathroom dragging its club and after a moment was killed instantly from the the snakes gaze she had just returned the protective layer on her eyes when two of the schools Professors came through the door and halted at the sight before them.

The missing student asleep on basilisk that almost filled the bathroom and a very dead troll made for an interesting scene to walk into. The basilisk tasted the air around the and found them worthy of Knowing so reopened the passage she had come up and carefully managed to get herself and the sleeping student down the pipe.

Looking at each other before looking at the pipe the snake disappeared down they quickly moved around the dead troll and floated down to the bottom of the pipe with a levitation charm. At the bottom they found the snake waiting for them and once their feet touched the ground it slithered off down a tunnel with the student still sleeping on board. Once again following the snake the two Professors wondered just what the hell was going on. The next time they stopped they were in a very large chamber with what looked like Salazars' marble head at the other end of it, the serpent was already heading straight for the statue and he hurried to catch up with it.

Once close enough to the basilisk and the statue he heard hissing noises before the mouth of the statue opened for the basilisk to enter.

What lay beyond the statue amazed the two Professors, the rooms had obviously been where the basilisk had slept with many scales littering the large room; however the very next thing that caught their attention was the very colourful and large tapestry that covered an entire wall ceiling to floor. The tapestry reflected the room they were standing in when it was used by people, the fire place with dancing flames, the four houses decorated the room tastefully without it being too much, the furniture was arranged around the fireplace and four people were occupying the chairs. Two men were playing chess and the two ladies were reading. Their dress was of times a thousand years ago.

The basilisk hissed at the tapestry which seemed to awaken those in the scene, they blinked and stretched. 'Well now, what do we have here then?' One of the men asked looking at them. The other man looked at them then started conversing with the basilisk. The ladies just sat and watched the men conversing in between studying the young girl on the basilisks back.


End file.
